


Kate with Flowers

by Leyna55 (Leyna)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna55
Summary: A portrait of Dr Kate Heightmeyer in the style of Alphonse Mucha.





	Kate with Flowers

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/kate_in_the_style_of_mucha_by_leyna55.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> For Bella Larina for the SGA art Santa exchange in 2007.
> 
> Portrait of Dr Kate Heightmeyer in the style of Alphonse Mucha, incorporating a Pegasus Stargate and Atlantis, as well as flowers chosen for their symbolism in the modern Language of Flowers. The flowers are a white crysanthemum for truth, ivy for friendship and fidelity, borage for courage and bluntness, white zinnias for goodness, scarlet zinnias for constancy and yellow zinnias for remembrance. Designed and painted by Kate's friends on Atlantis to reflect her interests, the portrait is hung in one of the smaller casual meeting rooms.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007. Digital painting using Corel Painter.


End file.
